ROSE - Tome un
by mademoisellefantine
Summary: La légende des Roses promet monts et merveilles pourtant le mystère de ses pouvoirs reste entier...
1. Chapter 1

La légende des Roses promet monts et merveilles pourtant le mystère de ses pouvoirs reste entier...

Derrière les fourneaux de la boulangerie familiale, Hermione Pucklepot a enfin atteint sa quinzième année. Vivant sur l'arche d'Ardagan, elle espère apprendre la magie malheureusement, ses parents lui interdisent. Toutefois, en allant au Grand Marché, la jeune fille achète une intrigante amulette aux étranges pouvoirs dans une roulotte des plus douteuses.

Sauvée in extremis par un mystérieux garçon d'un dragon enragé, celui-ci lui demande son collier en échange de son intervention mais Hermione refuse. Pourtant, elle va se retrouver embrigadé avec ce dernier dans une quête des plus mortelles. Ou sont les Roses et quels pouvoirs cachent-elles ? Qui est réellement son sauveur ? Que peut bien dissimuler ce talisman ?


	2. Chapitre 1 Partie un

À bien des égards, les Pucklepot s'étaient toujours vantés de leur normalité. Il n'y avait ni sorcier, ni gobelin ou vampire dans cette famille pour attiser la curiosité de qui que ce soit ! Il n'y avait de place que pour leurs pains et leurs brioches. Ainsi, personne ne pouvait les soupçonner d'être impliqué dans un cercle étrange ou de pratiquer une sorcellerie douteuse. Madame Pucklepot s'était toujours vantée de ses enfants auprès de ses sœurs. Après tout, elle était mariée à un célèbre pâtissier, qui n'en profiterait pas ? Vantarde et capricieuse, elle disait de sa fille qu'elle était bien trop rêveuse mais qu'elle cultivait un talent pour la créativité. Elle idéalisait son fils et l'imaginait déjà avec un grand avenir. C'était un des défauts de cette dernière : elle détenait une des plus haute dose de prétention de l'arche tout entier. S'il y avait eu un concours, personne n'aurait pu l'égaler.

Dans l'optique d'éviter toute tâche inopérante à leur logique, ils vivaient dans une chaumière, loin de la ville et de ses convenances fantasmagoriques. L'école se faisait donc à la maison où Madame se chargeait de leur donner une éducation stricte. Ils n'avaient le droit qu'à des cours d'algèbres et de langues avec un apprentissage sur une histoire du monde des plus édulcorée bien entendu ! Quant à Monsieur Pucklepot, celui-ci avait appris à ses enfants, l'art de la pâtisserie. Il se chargeait de les réveiller à quatre heures du matin, même les dimanches, pour les entraîner à cette dureté matinale du métier de boulanger-pâtissier. Il s'occupait de leur apprendre tous les secrets et interdits de la cuisine.

La pâtisserie des Pucklepot se trouvait dans une petite rue de la ville d'Endel. Minuscule mais accueillante, elle attirait les passants grâce à ses senteurs sucrées et gourmandes. La boulangerie « Puckle's Breads » avait une façade bordeaux qui n'était pas pour déplaire à leur fille. Ils s'étaient fait une joie de la peindre en fonction de sa couleur préférée. Un jour, la devanture était verte, puis l'année suivante, on l'avait peinte en jaune. Bref, tant d'extravagances banales qui faisait des Pucklepot d'une normalité des plus assurée ! Dans la vitrine, se trouvait un bon nombre de gâteaux : brownies, tartes aux pommes ou à la citrouille ainsi que quelques croissants. Sur différentes assiettes étagées y reposaient des macarons, des sucreries ainsi que des chocolats fantaisistes. Personne ne passait à côté sans être tenté d'y pénétrer. Il y avait assez de choses pour pouvoir réveiller la faim d'un ogre.

Henry et Amélia Pucklepot avait deux enfants. Âgée de quinze ans, Hermione était une adolescente aux cheveux châtains clairs avec le défaut de n'être jamais parfaitement bien coiffée. Sa frange n'était pas bien coupée et ses joues souffraient de rougeurs intempestives. On pourrait croire qu'elle s'empourprait facilement. Pâtissière, elle travaillait avec son père dans l'arrière-boutique tandis que son frère était vendeur. A onze ans, Angus était déjà plus grand que sa sœur. Il en gardait une certaine fierté et n'hésitait pas à la taquiner quand l'envie lui passait. Gringalet, il tenait sa chevelure blonde de sa mère. Néanmoins, ses grands yeux verts étaient une exclusivité dans cette famille. En effet, n'importe quel Pucklepot les détenait foncés et jouissait d'une apparence des plus communes !

Outre leurs physiques, bien des choses les séparaient : Hermione était calme et obéissante tandis qu'Angus avait le don pour les crises de colère. Il cassait ses jouets quand il était mécontent et pleurnichait à la moindre prononciation d'un refus. Elle aurait aimé être fille unique ne serait-ce que pour profiter d'une journée sans altercation avec lui. Pourtant, cela n'empêchait pas ses parents de le noyer de cadeaux et de confiseries lorsque ce dernier en ressentait le besoin. Hermione était le premier essai : la sévérité était de mise et rien ne lui était donner à moins d'avoir fait preuve d'un effort. Au final, elle aurait aimé que ce soit l'inverse...

En ce dernier vendredi d'octobre, Angus s'arrachait les cheveux avec la nouvelle caisse tandis que Madame Pucklepot se battait avec une boite à gâteau mal pliée. En effet, ses doigts boudinés n'arrivaient pas à le déployer correctement. Monsieur Pucklepot déchargeait les nouveaux arrivages de farines et autres garnitures pendant qu'Hermione finissait les finitions de ses gâteaux. Une petite file d'attente commençait à naître et personne n'était présent pour les aider. Les tartes débutaient tout juste à cuire quand Hermione se faufila vers eux pour débloquer la caisse et pour donner un nouveau carton à sa mère sous la table de travail.

― Inutile de batailler avec celui là.

Elle prit le patron pour le mettre de côté.

―Le sommeil à eu raison de moi hier soir... Je suis désolée. s'excusa Hermione en en déployant un nouveau.

Angus fit une grimace pour signifier à sa sœur qu'il se débrouillait très bien sans elle. Il n'appréciait pas ses manières de mademoiselle-je-sais-tout. C'était LUI qui devait avoir le beau rôle dans n'importe quelle circonstances. Mécontent, il lui jeta un regard noir. De toute façon, Angus trouverait bien une manière de se venger. Sa maman la remercia en donnant le bavaroi fraîchement emballée à sa cliente. Entre un remerciement et un sourire polie, elle fit bien comprendre à sa fille que la minutie était plus que de rigueur même lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de nourriture. Cette dernière s'excusa et s'éclipsa rapidement pour sortir ses créations du fourneau de bois.


End file.
